


my patroclus

by technobladelovebot



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technobladelovebot/pseuds/technobladelovebot
Summary: you and technoblade are enjoying a quiet night.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/You, Technoblade/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 267





	my patroclus

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on my tumblr @/ technobladelovebot! anyways hope this pops off here like it did on tumblr <3

⠀⠀⠀you glanced over at technoblade. while you two seemed to be polar opposites, you were truly the same at your core. the two of you sat in a field, a fire between you. you were silently crafting a flower crown out of yellow daisies, and he was sharpening an axe while vaguely muttering on about the corruption of government. he had a strand of hair that kept falling in his face, and it was only adding to his annoyance.  
⠀⠀⠀“c’mere,” you said softly, patting the ground beside you, “let me fix your hair.”  
⠀⠀⠀technoblade hesitated for a second. he looked at the axe in his hands, and back at the flower crown in your lap. you gave him a pointed look, and he gave in and walked over to you.  
⠀⠀⠀“your hair is getting long,” you stated as you began to comb your hands through his hair, “i could cut it for you—”  
⠀⠀⠀“no,” technoblade cut you off, “i mean… no thank you.”  
⠀⠀⠀you made a small sound of agreement, and began to braid his hair. techno, still sitting beside you, began to work on sharpening his axe again. his silent ramblings had switched gears though, and he began to talk about how most people are inherently disloyal.  
⠀⠀⠀“you see, y/n, people arent loyal things. i mean, humans did start off as pack animals. but how did pack leaders come to be? by being the strongest, and instilling fear. people are only loyal to the highest bidder, to whoever can benefit them the most. . .”  
⠀⠀⠀technos voice got silent, and the methodical scraping of the stone against his axe blade came to a stop. you could imagine he was re-living the recent events in l’manburg. he had been used, betrayed, and then declared an enemy.  
⠀⠀⠀“there,” you tied the neat braid up and placed the flower crown on his head, “you look nice, tech’.”  
⠀⠀⠀technoblade gently felt the braid and the crown on his head. sitting his axe down he turned to face you entirely. with his face illuminated by the fire and stars only, the few scars on his face were contrasting deeply against his normal pink-peach hued skin. without thinking, you reached up to touch his face. embarrassed, you went to pull your hand away. a larger and more calloused hand quickly covered yours and pressed it further against his face.   
⠀⠀⠀“y/n. . . you’re different.” technoblade averted his gaze from your face to the ground between the two of you, “you’re not like other people. you’re hopelessly loyal, loyal to a fault even. . .”  
⠀⠀⠀“techno? what are you saying?” you were confused, “how can i be loyal to a fault? isn’t loyalty a good thing.”  
⠀⠀⠀“let me tell you a story, a story of two men: one named patroclus and the other named achilles.”  
⠀⠀⠀you smiled, you loved his stories. technoblade let your hand drop from his face, and he moved to prop his back against a tree. when you didn’t move, technoblade patted the grass between his legs. with a grin, you got up and took your place with your back against his chest. he wrapped his cape around the two of you, and rested his axe wielding hand in your lap. safe, you felt safe. nothing could touch you so long as technoblade had you. no mob, no man. you had lost count of how many nights you had slept in this very position so technoblade could ensure your safety through the night, especially now that he had been declared a terrorist.  
⠀⠀⠀“the story of achilles and patroclus begins like this. achilles was a son of a king, and patroclus his dear companion. . .”  
⠀⠀⠀technoblade spoke on and on. he told of patroclus following achilles to countries, to wars, to everywhere. he never asked questions, he simply followed. his loyalty did not lie with any kingdom, any army. it was only with achilles.  
⠀⠀⠀“. . . and then you see, achilles had stopped fighting. their strongest warrior, the child of prophecy, and he had stopped fighting because of his hurt pride. can you imagine that? achilles knew he would live a short life, but he didn’t care. can you guess who did care though?”  
⠀⠀⠀“patroclus?” you answered sleepily.  
⠀⠀⠀“patroclus, exactly. so patroclus, to save achilles’ legacy, puts on achilles’ army and rushes to war in his name.”  
⠀⠀⠀“and what happened?”  
⠀⠀⠀“he died, y/n.”  
⠀⠀⠀technoblade finished the story, speaking on achilles’ rage towards the killer of patroclus. but you were barely paying attention now, your mind was swimming with thoughts. technoblade was telling you this story for a reason. you were patroclus. you followed technoblade everywhere, had since you were children. no matter how many arguments you had, you would always be his patroclus, and he your achilles.  
⠀⠀⠀“y/n?” technoblade adjusted himself so he could look down at your face, “what’s on your mind.”  
⠀⠀⠀“you, us,” you replied honestly, “why are you telling me this story?”  
⠀⠀⠀“youre my patroclus, and i would burn the world down if you ever died for me.”  
⠀⠀⠀those were the last words you heard before you drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
